A Christmas Guardian II
by Zarathustra46
Summary: Severus and the teachers decide to take matters into their own hands when Dumbledore leaves the castle for the holidays. Sequel to A Christmas Guardian I:Watcher in the Shadows - read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting alone in the Great Hall, picking at his lunch. The other few students, who were staying for the winter holidays, were clustered in smaller groups at the other tables. He listened wistfully to the light-hearted banter and laughter that floated through the massive room, stirring his fork through his mashed potatoes and peas, mixing them together into an unappetizing lumpy mess.

He wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing – he was remembering back to the quick conversations he'd had with his best friends, Ron and Hermione, when he'd shuffled down to the Common Room that morning and discovered the entire Hogwarts contingent of Weasleys, as well as Hermione Granger, pulling on their heavy cloaks with packed trunks by their sides.

He had gaped open-mouthed at the sight as he had stumbled, shocked, into the room.

_"What's going on? I thought you lot were staying?" he'd asked the room in general._

_Ron had looked embarrassed, as he'd taken in the pale visage of his best friend. "Sorry, Harry, but Mum and Dad changed our plans last night when Bill and Charlie said they were coming home this year. Mum said she'd tried to get Professor Dumbledore to let you come with, but he said you had to stay here." Ron had clapped Harry on the shoulder in sympathy before turning back to join his brothers and sister. The twins said they would owl him a box of pranks for the holidays when they got to the Burrow and Harry had just nodded his farewell. Ron shrugged his shoulders in apology while Percy began herding his family through the portrait hole._

_Harry turned to Hermione, who was fiddling with her scarf, raising an eyebrow at her in a silent question._

"_My parents are going to America and wanted me to join them… actually they quite insisted upon it, stating it was going to be a very educational opportunity." She walked over to him, smiling tentatively before enfolding him in a quick hug. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said as she grabbed the handle on her trunk and pulled it after her, following the Weasleys out the portrait hole. _

_Harry had looked around at the deserted Common Room that had suddenly felt cold despite the comforting colours, a beautiful Christmas tree in one corner and the blazing fire in the other. He was the only Gryffindor student left in the castle. Most twelve-year olds would have rejoiced at the freedom this offered; Harry was feeling a trifle depressed. Once again he would be spending Christmas alone._

Now here he was at lunch, and in the twenty minutes he'd been here, he hadn't touched one bite of food. He finally came back to reality and, looking down at the disgusting mess he'd created, pushed his plate away where it promptly vanished to the kitchens, and stood to start wandering the corridors for the afternoon. Maybe he'd wander down to Hagrid's… anything was better than sitting alone in the Common Room.

* * *

Severus Snape kept his _Potions Monthly _Journal propped up in front of his plate as he placidly ate his lunch, surreptitiously raising his eyes to periodically survey the Great Hall. He had quite a few Slytherin students spending the holidays at the castle and would have to keep a sharp eye on them. Currently they were behaving themselves as they ate the start of holiday's meal, so he let his gaze search the rest of the room.

He took in the small amount of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who were chatting up a storm before moving to rest on the final table in the hall, Gryffindor. To his amazement only one lone figure sat at the table, shoulders hunched and a general dejectedness oozing from the small, messy-haired, second-year, as the child ran his fork through his food, but didn't eat.

Snape inwardly sighed to himself as he turned towards his neighbour and speared another slice of turkey onto his plate. "Minerva," he quietly asked, "where are the rest of your lions?"

The older witch pulled a sour face, her lips thinning into near-invisible lines, as she glanced at Potter sitting in the centre of the table. "They've all gone home for the holidays," she snapped.

"Potter is the only one left?"

"Yes!" She stabbed her own slab of meat, forcibly sawing away with her knife. Snape wondered whose face she was carving up in her imagination.

"What about his friends?" he enquired.

"The two eldest Weasley boys had a sudden change in plans, deciding to come home for the holidays so Molly called the entire group home. She requested that Harry join them, but _He_ said no!" She jammed a forkful of meat into her mouth and ceased talking, too polite to speak with her mouth full.

Severus had no need to ask who _He_ was; the two heads of house had joined forces in watching over Potter after Severus had overhead the brat's conversation with Weasley at the start of term. The pronoun in question was Dumbledore.

When Severus had walked into Minerva's office that September afternoon with a question about what had happened when Potter had received his letter, he hadn't expected the explosion that had resulted. The woman had been furious and was glad to talk about her favourite subject: Albus' totally inappropriate handling of Harry Potter since October 31st, 1981. She knew in her heart that Harry probably was not treated well at his relatives, but, as Albus had forbidden any wizarding contact with the family during the intervening years, she had no proof.

Comparing notes, they had come to the conclusion that all was not Rosy and Bright in Potter land, and they had begun to watch the budding Saviour of the World more closely. Severus had kept to the shadows at first, watching the boy's interactions with other students, as well as his closest friends; kept tabs on his scholastic progress by having conversations with the other teachers and slipping Potter's name into the discussion.

His most illuminating discoveries, however, had come from speaking with the Medi-witch, Madam Pomfrey; whom he almost considered a mother-figure, having known her since _he_ had been a first-year. He'd been able to be quite frank with her, as she was one of the few individuals in the castle who knew his real self concealed underneath the gruff, snarky exterior, revealing what he had heard in the corridor from the Boy-Who-Lived's own mouth.

_"I'm not surprised, Severus," she'd said before taking a sip of her tea. They were sitting in her sunny office, enjoying a late Saturday afternoon tea. "When Harry came in for his start of term Physical, he was in no way a healthy young boy of eleven."_

"_What problems were there?" he gently asked._

_She set her cup down, fiddling with the placement of the handle before sighing and Accio-ing a chart from her large wooden filing cabinets that ranged along two walls of her spacious office, capturing it as it came floating towards her while she stood up from her chair._

_She ran a thumb along the width of the file, fanning the papers a little, the rustling sound echoing around the room before she placed the folder dead centre on her desk. "I've just remembered I need to check in on Miss Brockelhurst – you may find some interesting reading on my desk," she said before stepping out of her office, closing the door firmly behind her._

_Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Severus had retrieved the already-large medical chart and returned to his seat to peruse the contents. He had come to the conclusion that Lily would have flipped several times in her grave if she'd known how her son had been raised for the last eleven years. He really shouldn't have been surprised at the contents of the folder, but he had been. Apparently Potter had not been exaggerating about his treatment at the hands of his relatives when he'd spoken so vehemently to Weasley. If anything, the boy had understated his home life._

_When Poppy had returned, he was just finishing up his reading and had placed the chart on the low table in front of him, tapping it with his finger._

"_The headmaster knows?"_

"_He knows," she affirmed. "He said the child still had to return for the wards to stay active."_

_Severus was incredulous. "How can they stay active? Blood wards feed off intent – Potter can't possibly consider that house to be a home?"_

_The Medi-witch shrugged in resignation. Severus snorted to himself as he poured a fresh cup of tea. Pomfrey cast a glance in his direction; she had expected more of an argument from her sullen friend._

"_What are you scheming about, Severus?"_

"_Scheming? Who said I was scheming? I __can't__ scheme when it comes to Potter – at least not overtly," he qualified slyly as his friend hmphed to herself. He just gave her a sidelong glance that caused her to chuckle._

"_Of course you aren't." She'd patted him on the knee. "However, you know that I will never forgive you if you don't let me in on it," she teased._

_Snape relaxed in his chair, crossing his legs and bringing his teacup to his lips for a long sip. "When I know, I'll tell you," he promised, and she'd had to be content with that._

Severus watched as Potter eventually pushed his still-full plate away and rose up to walk out of the hall before speaking to Minerva again. He generously cut two pieces from a large pumpkin pie that had popped into existence, placing one in front of the irate professor sitting next to him, adding a large dollop of whipped cream from the end of his wand onto her slice. She sighed and, after giving him a grateful look, dug in to the pastry with relish.

"Thank you, Severus, you always know just how I like my pie!"

"Minerva, after twenty years of observing you, I should have been able to pick up some clues – what kind of spy would I be if I wasn't that observant?"

"Dead, I suppose," she responded with a quip.

"Thus so," he agreed, taking a bite of the confection himself, savouring the blend of spices. He could detect a little too much nutmeg in this batch, but it didn't deter from the flavour so he continued eating the slice.

"So, what to do about Potter? Should we start our campaign sooner?" he posited as they both wiped their lips clean before descending down the length of the hall.

She pondered her answer for a moment before agreeing with her colleague. "Yes, we won't have a more opportune time than this; with Dumbledore gone to his nieces house for the season, he won't be able to interfere. We'd be able to present him with a _fait accompli_ when he returns."

"My thoughts as well," Snape agreed as he opened the door for the older woman. "After you, professor," he said waving her through with a quirk of his lips. She returned it good naturedly, bowing her head in thanks at his chivalrous manner.

"Good, we'll begin tonight," she said determinedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hagrid, thanks for the afternoon - I've had a lot of fun!" Harry said as he tramped - well, sort of jogged in order to keep up - next to his largish friend. Hagrid beamed down at him as Fang ran circles around them, playing in the snow and trying to catch the large fluffy flakes that were coming down.

"I'm glad 'Arry, yeh seemed a bit low when yeh came down," he observed.

"I was; everyone's plans changed at the last minute, and now I'm the only Lion left. But this afternoon was great; I loved seeing the yearling unicorns, and helping set out gifts for the bowtruckles... Are you sure they will like them?"

"Aye, they was full of their favourite grubs - it'll keep 'em warm for the winter."

Harry smiled at the thought. "Can I keep joining you in the afternoons?"

"We'll see, 'Arry – mehbe for most of 'em, but yeh can't when I 'ave forest duties; it's not safe, yeh know."

Harry understood, and nodded his head. Hagrid laid a comforting hand on top of the black hair, grinning down at the boy. Harry really was a good lad, even if a bit mischievous.

The two continued trudging through the thickly falling snow up the pathway to the castle, stamping their shoes clean as they reached the Great Doors. Hagrid held it open as Harry walked under his outstretched arm, welcoming the warmth of the hallway. "Alright, 'Arry, get up to yer dorm and git ready fer supper, I need to take these mosses down ter perfess'r Snape." Harry nodded as he took off up the stairs; the evening meal was due to start in fifteen minutes and he wanted to get into clean dry clothes beforehand.

Hagrid watched the student fondly before turning to head down the stairs to the dungeons.

* * *

Hagrid had to bend his head a bit as he entered the corridor where Professor Snape had his living quarters. He shuffled along until he came to the portrait of a tangle of runespoor that writhed around as he approached.

"Please announce to Perfess'r Snape that Rubeus Hagrid has the ingredients he requested." The snakes hissed as one detached itself from the swarm, slithering beyond the portrait's boundaries. A few moments later the portrait opened, and Hagrid ducked his head as he stepped through into the sitting room. Snape was standing in front of the floo, poking up the fire while Minerva and Madam Pomfrey sat on the small couch.

Hagrid nodded to the ladies before facing Snape. "I 'ave what you requested, perfess'r." he reached into the spacious front pocket of his moleskin coat and, after scrounging for a moment, pulled out a cardboard box - slightly worse for wear - and walked closer to the sitting area to hand it to the Potions master. Severus lifted the lid and nodded as he surveyed the ingredients.

"Thank you, Hagrid, this is perfect. Where is Potter?" Severus asked as he set the box of mosses down on the mantel, taking his seat in his favourite lounge.

Hagrid gratefully sat down in the wingback that Minerva had expanded to fit him. "Off to change - got a mite wet when playin' with the foals," he chuckled. "So, do we start tonight?"

"Yes. By the time the Headmaster gets back, he won't be able to do a thing; it will be in place and Potter will be safer."

"Good," Hagrid said, nodding his head so vigorously that his beard flopped up and down. "About time, if'n yeh ask me!"

Severus let a ghost of a smile light his lips as he watched Potter's stalwart friend. The boy would need all the friends he could get in the coming years, and Hagrid was a good start. He turned to Minerva. "Are you sure your grandniece is alright with you dropping in?"

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "The girl has been wanting me to visit the last several years - and I must admit, the prospect of playing with the bairns is a pleasant one."

He nodded and turned to Poppy. "You have all the paperwork finished?"

She produced a folder, which she handed to him. "It's all right there, Severus, ready for when you will need it. I wish you luck - you realise you only have two weeks before Albus returns?"

Severus looked up from flipping through the official parchments - quickly skimming the contents. "And hopefully it will be enough time. I can't believe I'm letting myself in for this, but it is the only solution." He sighed to himself as he laid the folder down on the table next to him.

McGonagall patted his hand in sympathy. "You'll do fine, Severus. You have to admit it is the only solution. Lily would have agreed," she pointed out. "Albus will just have to accept it, since he was stupid enough to let it go this long." She gave his hand one more pat before rising from her seat. "We need to get to the Great Hall for dinner. Come along children," she chivvied, making herding motions towards the portrait hole.

The rest of the conspirators laughed and preceded her out the door.

* * *

The four house tables in the Great Hall had been replaced with one medium sized table that handled all the remaining students comfortably. The children still tended to sit in groups – although the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were willing to sit near each other. Harry chose a seat near some first-year badgers that he vaguely recognized, and they were at least polite to him; too timid to say anything more than a 'Hullo'.

The students watched as four of the faculty members strolled in together, heading for their seats at the main table. Harry sighed in resignation when Professor McGonagall slipped him a note as she passed by.

"_Mr Potter, _

_Please see me in my office after supper._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

Harry folded up the note and stuffed it into his pants pocket before accepting the basket of bread that was being passed to him.

* * *

Harry had taken his time in coming to his head's office but, inevitably, he had made his way to where he was standing now; getting ready to knock on the oaken door.

"_Come in, Mr Potter,"_ he heard her say when he finally had rapped on the wood. Harry pushed the handle down and slowly opened her door, stepping over the threshold. He nearly turned around and ran when he saw Professor Snape sitting in a chair in front of her desk, hands calmly folded in front of him.

Harry quietly closed the door behind him as he walked towards the Professor's desk, staying as far away as he could from the Potions master.

"Erm, you wished to see me, Professor?" He was starting to feel a true sense of dread in the pit of his stomach as he felt the man's black eyes upon him.

"Yes, Harry, I did. Please have a seat," she said, motioning towards the other chair in front of her desk. Harry sidled over to it and sat down on the edge of it, keeping half an eye on the other individual in the room, trying to figure out what he had done wrong to warrant both heads of house to summon him.

"Have I done something wrong, ma'am?" he asked, trying to get to the heart of the matter quickly.

"No, Harry, not at all. Did you enjoy your afternoon with Hagrid?"

Harry smiled while nodding his head. "Yes, ma'am, I had a lot of fun…"

"Good, glad to hear that. Now, Harry, as you know, you are the only Gryffindor student in the castle for holidays. This would normally not be a problem; I tend to stay here the entire year, taking my vacation in the summer. However, this year a complication has arisen – my grand-niece needs my help in taking care of her young ones who've come down with several cases of Dragon-Pox. This leaves me in a quandary as to what to do with you, Potter."

"I won't be any trouble ma'am… please let me stay, don't send me back to my relatives!" he pleaded.

"But there would be no one to care for you here, Harry… Surely your aunt would welcome you for two weeks?" she prodded.

But Harry was vehemently shaking his head. "No, please, I'll do anything – stay in another dorm… go live with Hagrid… Just, please, don't send me back there." His eyes were beginning to take on a panicked look as he babbled at the Deputy-Headmistress.

She seemed to take her time deciding, staring at the small boy in front of her. "We thought you might feel that way, Potter," she finally acceded. Harry stared at her in incomprehension.

"We?"

"Aye, Professor Snape and I, Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid." At the mention of the Potions master, Harry had snapped his head in the man's direction. "We have come to the conclusion that the safest place for you to be would be to stay with Professor Snape for the holidays." She waited for the explosion they had all assumed he would emit at the news.

Harry just looked a bit shocked, instead. He swivelled his head, alternating looks between both professors, appearing like a Muggle spectator watching a tennis match. He finally found his voice and spoke to Minerva. "And he _agreed_ to this?" he asked, thrusting a thumb in the Potions master's direction.

Severus finally spoke for the first time since the child had entered the room, although he doubted that what he said was comforting. "I was the one who suggested this arrangement, Potter." He nearly burst out laughing at the incredulous look the pre-teen had given him, but he managed to maintain his stern exterior. "I felt that it was time we got to know each other better."

Harry snorted. "Sorry, Professor, but I don't really believe that." Ah, there was the cheeky Harry Potter that Snape had come to know and love.

"Believe what you want, Potter, but it was my suggestion and with both the school heads gone, my word is law. While at supper your belongings were moved to my rooms. Shall we depart so that Professor McGonagall can get on with her trip to her niece?" He rose in one swift movement and motioned for Harry to precede him. "Minerva, have a good holiday at your grand-niece's, hope the little ones feel better soon."

"Thank you, Severus. Have a happy holiday as well," she said before cocking her head in Harry's direction. "And you too, young man, I expect you to behave yourself for Professor Snape. I better not hear any bad reports when I get back, or I'll be docking points!" she warned.

"But Professor, your own house…"

"Behave, Mr Potter!" The threat was clear, and Harry decided to obey before she began docking those points before she even left.

"Down to the dungeons, Potter, I'm right behind you," Severus stated, while winking at Minerva before exiting her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry ended up relinquishing the lead to the Potions master when they reached the main dungeon corridor. Snape had brushed past him, black robes flowing along, and led Harry down an offshoot corridor to the left, and then right at the next juncture. The entire journey had been conducted in silence, which had suited him fine. It allowed Harry to pay close attention as to where he was, as he knew he would need it in the future.

They stopped in front of a large portrait with a large ball of squirming snakes. "Runespoor, Potter. I'm certain that with your newly acknowledged abilities you are able to converse with them?"

Harry nodded; the snakes had been taking a great interest in him and were gossiping about him. "They're talking about us, sir," he offered up.

A raised eyebrow was the only reaction he received to the news. "Indeed. Well let us hope that your stay down here will not be the grist for other gossip mills." He leaned towards the portrait and hissed at the snakes' a small snick was heard as the door unlatched and swung open.

"You're a Parselmouth, too, sir?"

"Yes," came the curt answer. "Now go inside." He held the door open for Harry and the small boy took his time entering the quarters. A slight push in the small of his back propelled him further forward. "Don't dally, Potter, go take a seat on the couch." Harry looked over to where a sitting area was located and walked over to sit on the comfortable settee. Snape took a wingback chair that appeared to be well used. Harry guessed it was the professor's favourite seat.

Snape picked up a manila folder that was sitting on the table next to his seat. "I'm sure you are wondering why I would insist on taking you in myself, instead of Madam Pomfrey or one of the other professors, especially after the way we got along last term."

"It hasn't been so bad this year, sir..." Harry piped up.

"Nevertheless, it was ill-done of me and I wish to apologise for my actions," Severus said quietly. Harry's eyes grew wide behind the frames of his glasses. "I would like to explain to you why I have had a reverse in my opinions, if you would let me?" Harry nodded his head, scooting further back against the pillows of the couch, getting comfortable.

"First off, I overheard a conversation you had with Ronald Weasley at the start of term - the day before classes started. Do you remember what you said? Why you envied him?" Harry nodded, obviously a bit confused. "Your words caused me to seek out Professor McGonagall and discover what she could tell me." He stood up and began to pace in front of the fireplace, Harry watching him like a young hawk. "I should have checked on you many years ago - I was a close friend of your mother's, and had known her sister as well. I knew what Tuney was like, how she reacted to Lily's magic, but I ignored it - and as a result..." He turned to face Harry, slapping a palm against the outside of the folder. "As a result, you were treated abominably in that house. This can not continue."

"It can't? But Professor Dumbledore said..."

"Dumbledore has said a lot of things in the past that were not necessarily viable options for anyone," Snape pointed out. Harry shut his mouth with a snap. "We, as your teachers, have decided to take matters into our own hands. In Muggle football terminology, we are doing an end run around Dumbledore." His lips quirked as he took in Harry's wide-eyed understanding. "Now, I'm sure you don't wish to go back to Tuney over the summer, and if that is the case you must have an alternative in place. I am offering you that alternative, Harry," he said as he came over and sat down on the settee next to the boy.

"What kind of alternative?" the child enquired.

Snape had to hand it to the boy; he was checking things out instead of blindly jumping into the solution. There may be promise yet.

"This folder contains the results of the scans that Madam Pomfrey made of you at the beginning of last year and again this year." Harry blushed as he began to understand what was probably contained in the folder. "I intend to use that information, along with some other evidence, to petition for your guardianship."

"Guardian? Like a parent?"

"In some ways, yes. In your case it would come with a little broader scope of responsibilities - such as focused training in those areas that would help you defeat the Dark Lord forever, should he regain a body." Harry shivered at the prospect - the sight of Voldemort peering out of the back of Quirrell's head still gave him nightmares.

"What would I have to do?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Tell the truth about your relatives to a court representative, sign some papers, take a potion that would link us in a magical guardianship," Snape explained.

"And how long would all this take to finalise?"

"Approximately a week. We want this in place by the time Albus returns from Holiday. It will be ironclad then, and he would be unable to break the bonds."

"Would I have to live down here permanently?"

Severus knew the real underlying question being asked - would Harry have to switch houses. "No, my quarters would be your home when school is not in session, or when you need to talk to me. This will be your permanent residence - much as your aunt's has been up until now, but you would still reside in Gryffindor during school." Harry sighed in gratefulness.

"Are you sure we can get along?" came the final timid question.

"Not at all," Severus was realistic - he'd never had to raise a child, although in preparation he had read a number of parenting books. "But we won't find out until we try, will we?" Harry shook his head in response. "I believe that I have skills I can offer you, Pot... Harry; knowledge that will help you not only defeat the Dark Lord, but hopefully let you survive the encounter intact." His upraised brow was answered with a shy smile on the part of the child. Severus let his hand rest for a moment on Harry's knee before standing up. "You do not need to answer now, give it a few days of staying with me before you come to a conclusion."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, let me show you where you will be staying." Harry followed him over to one of many doors ranged along two of the walls. Severus opened the second door along the wall, ushering in the young wizard. "This is your room, the next door down is the facilities that we will share - I prefer to shower in the evening..."

"I like the morning," Harry said absently as he gazed at the room. All his; the professor had said this was all his. He wandered in, taking in the furnishings, the thick fluffy rug on the floor, the curtained four-poster with his trunk sitting at the end of it, a well-equipped desk where his book-bag already hung off the back of the chair... and a closet where he could see his clothes... wait, those weren't his clothes. He shot a look back at the professor.

"Professor McGonagall checked your trunk when she pulled that surprise inspection last week... Consider the new wardrobe an early Christmas gift from your head of house. She decided that you shouldn't have to wear those horrid clothes any longer," the older man explained. "I believe she covered all the basics, school clothes and robes as well as casual wear, underwear and sleepwear. If you throw your old things into that bag over there, I will get rid of them for you." He pulled out the desk chair and sat down, indicating to Harry that he was to sit on the bed.

"While you are down here, there will be several rules to follow. I want to see your holiday homework completed by Wednesday so that I may check it for accuracy. If I find you using that invisibility cloak, it shall be confiscated and will not be returned until I deem it safe to do so. I will be quizzing you on all your subjects to see where you actually place, and we will supplement your learning where needed.

"If you leave our quarters, you need to tell me where you are going and how long you will be there. You will eat three square meals a day; you are much too scrawny. Any infractions will gain you a grounding, lines, helping me prepare ingredients or all three – depending upon the rule broken. Bedtime will be strictly enforced. I know Minerva does not enforce any bedtime rules in Gryffindor, but in Slytherin I insist that the first three forms are in bed by ten pm on a school night and eleven on the weekend or holidays. As your guardian, I wish you to abide by those rules while in these quarters."

Harry agreed, it was overall fair – although he really wished he could use the cloak. At least Snape wasn't confiscating it, yet.

"Now, we need to have a little talk about the contents of that folder. Why didn't you tell Professor Dumbledore about the way your aunt was treating you?"

Harry picked a bit at a piece of fuzz from the blanket he was sitting on before answering. He kept his head down when he finally plucked up the courage. "I did tell him… in a round-a-bout way. I told him they were awful and that I didn't want to go back there… I figured he knew, though, and he didn't care."

"Because of your letter?"

"It was addressed to my cupboard… If you heard my talk with Ron, you know about that?" Harry peered at Snape through his fringe. The dour professor nodded once. "Anyway, he insisted I had to return to the Dursleys because of my mother's protection. It wasn't too bad, until Dobby showed up… then they figured I was somehow to blame and put the bars on the windows and locked me in my room until Ron busted me out."

"With the flying Anglia car?"

Harry shrugged, although he didn't try too hard to keep the grin off of his face in remembrance. "Yeah. Shoulda seen Uncle Vernon's face when he realised I was escaping after all!"

"And what about what happened last year… if you children knew what was going on, why didn't you tell a teacher?" Harry's head flew up at that, anger burning in his eyes. Severus was taken a bit aback at the force of the look.

"We did! We told Professor McGonagall!" the child bit out. "She didn't believe us, said the stone was perfectly safe, but it wasn't! I'm sorry we thought it was you, sir, but it was the only thing that we got wrong."

Severus leaned back in his chair as he studied the young Gryffindor. Harry went back to picking at the fuzz. "Just out of curiosity, Harry, knowing the magic behind the stone's final resting place, do you honestly think Quirrell would have been able to retrieve the stone from the mirror?" Snape asked quietly.

"We didn't know that at the time, sir. And three first years were able to get through every one of the professors' obstacles – well, except the troll and it was still knocked out when we got to it. How good were the obstacles if WE could get through them?" Harry stated.

"Point taken. I also understand your reluctance to trust in adults, given you're your track record with them. I will endeavour to be someone you can trust and come to with problems when you have them. But this will take a bit of effort on both our parts, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll try."

"Alright, it is getting late. I tend to read out in the sitting area most evenings. You are welcome to join me after changing into your nightclothes, or you may stay here."

"I'm a bit tired, I'll stay in here, sir."

Severus rose and pushed the chair back in place. "Good night then, Harry. Breakfast is at eight o'clock during the holidays. I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget to brush your teeth – you'll find a new toothbrush by the sink."

"Thank you, professor," Harry said as he slid off the bed and headed to the wardrobe to find a new set of pyjamas.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to feel about his new circumstances. On the one hand, he was surprised that the professor he was sure hated him had turned out to really want to become his guardian, had provided a great room, and new clothes… Harry stroked the flannel softness of his new pyjamas, drinking in the scent of the brand new cloth. On the other hand, he kept expecting another shoe to drop. Surely, this was all a joke and when the holidays were over he would be booted out and told never to darken Snape's doorstep again. But then there were the clothes, and his room, and the guardianship papers… Harry was clearly confused.

He wasn't going to worry about it for now. He would just enjoy it, and maybe the professor wouldn't be so bad to have as a guardian. The man clearly knew his magic; he was obviously quite brilliant… Harry had peeked at the varieties of books on the front shelves. Harry sighed and placed his glasses on the nightstand, snuggling under the warm covers after drawing the curtains closed against the cold draft that permeated the dungeon air.

* * *

Severus listened to the soft chimes of his mantel clock; eleven o'clock and all was peaceful in the Snape quarters. He shut his book over a leather marker and set it aside before deciding to check in on his guest. Quietly walking to the door, he gently pushed it open and walked in. The curtains were pulled shut and he parted them to discover Harry curled up in a little ball under the covers, hands crossed over his chest and knees pulled up tight. He looked cold, so Severus conjured another comforter and, after applying a warming charm to it, draped it over the boy's body. He stroked the hair from Harry's forehead, and the boy instinctively turned toward the caressing, leaning into it in his sleep.

"Such a wounded animal, Harry, and yet you can still care for those around you – how do you do it…" Severus wondered aloud, snugging the covers under Harry's chin and giving one more caress to the messy hair before re-closing the curtains and leaving the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Two nights later, Harry came out into the sitting room after changing into his nightclothes, carrying his potions textbook and some parchment, ink and quill.

"May I join you, professor?"

"Of course, Harry. What do you have there?"

"Erm, I was wondering if you could help me with your homework assignment… There are some parts that I don't understand… You were so helpful with my transfiguration and charms assignments, I just thought…" Harry stood there, near the professor, with a hopeful expression on his face.

Severus stared at the boy for a moment. Harry, figuring he wasn't going to get any help began to head back to his room. "I understand, sir, I won't bother you any further…"

"Harry, come back here," Snape stated, and Harry turned with a grin on his face. "What areas are you having trouble with?"

"Brilliant, sir! Thank you!" Harry returned and sat down on the floor, laying his papers out on the low table. "Can I ask you some basic questions first, and then get into the specifics? See, I tried all last year to understand Potions – I was really looking forward to it, even tried to read ahead in the book before my uncle locked up all my books until I had to leave for the train."

Severus anticipated the next statement and beat Harry to the punch line. "And then I treated you like dung that first class."

Harry's face darkened in remembrance. "Well, yeah, you did. I understand now why you had to; it stinks, but I understand." Harry and Severus had had several conversations concerning Severus' seeming dislike of Harry during class times. "But see, those of us raised as Muggles really have a hard time understanding why we have to do things certain ways. Hermione understands, but I really think it's a Hermione thing – the rest of us are clueless. For instance, what is the difference between all the different ways to prepare ingredients and why does that difference matter? I think if I understood a lot of the things you take for granted, I would do so much better in class. I tried reading the books, but they are written as if the student already knows these things. Do you understand what I'm asking?" Harry felt a bit of trepidation in asking these things – but it had been bothering him for a while now.

Severus tapped a finger against his lips in contemplation. "I do, Harry. I think the only way you will understand is if I show you. Come with me." He gave Harry a hand up and led the boy to a door along the second wall. "You are not to enter this lab without my express permission, it is entirely too dangerous." He walked over to a cupboard and removed several jars, placing them in a neat row along the counter. He retrieved a small spoon from a nearby drawer and began to remove a spoonful from each of them, placing the contents on a stainless steel tray in front of the line of jars.

"Now, Harry, these are several different preparations of a Shrivelfig. Can you identify the types of preparations?"

Harry walked along the line and named them off. "Fresh, sliced, diced, minced, quartered, peeled, mashed, dried and powdered," he said proudly.

"Very good. Now, none of these will hurt you – have a tiny taste of each one and try to discern the difference." Harry walked back along the line, taking a little taste of each pile.

"It is so different, professor. The powdered is almost bitter, while the fresh is sweet and the diced is salty… wow, I never knew it would make such a difference!"

"And this is why how you prepare your ingredient is so important to the potion you are trying to make. Are you sure you never knew this before?" Severus asked.

"Positive, sir. This helps me a lot – it makes more sense now." Harry began to help his guardian clean up the counter, enjoying the quiet camaraderie. "Professor, I think I've made my decision." Snape looked down at the child standing near him, handing him jars to put away. "I – I think I'd like to have you take my guardianship."

"You're sure about this, Harry?"

A vigorous nodding head was the only answer he got.

"Alright, I'll contact the solicitor and set it up for tomorrow . We do need to get the quarters decorated for the holidays; I was planning on doing that tomorrow."

"That sounds brilliant!"

"Good. Now off to bed with you, you can finish your paper in the morning; meanwhile I need to fill out the reams of paperwork this will entail. I think I'll be up for quite awhile.." Severus sighed good-naturedly and Harry grinned as he headed towards his bedroom.

"Good night, Professor!"

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning, excited about decorating for Christmas and changing his guardianship. He stared up at the canopy above him going over the last few days with the Premier Slytherin. Severus Snape had tried very hard to make Harry feel at home, and to feel comfortable with him as a trustworthy adult. One of the things that Severus had insisted on was a full explanation of Harry's life at the Dursleys. It had been hard – Harry didn't like talking about his relatives. Heck, he preferred not thinking about them at all when he had a choice. Snape had insisted however, stating that would be the only for him to understand where Harry came from physically and mentally. So Harry had told his professor about his cupboard, his clothes, his chores, having to always underscore Dudley at school, his punishments from his aunt and uncle. Severus had been irate and had taken a walk for nearly two hours to let off some steam that afternoon.

Harry had been scared, he knew he shouldn't have told – didn't Vernon always tell him that no one would care about him and his complaints? Harry had sat on his bed berating himself verbally while waiting for Severus to return and chuck him out, because surely Severus wouldn't want him now, he was such a _Freak!_ He had even packed his trunk in anticipation!

When the Professor had returned, he had been shocked at Harry's assumptions and had unpacked Harry's trunk with a wave of his wand, then sat down on the bed with the boy and explained in plain language that Harry was not a freak, that his relatives had been the ones in the wrong. Severus was not mad at Harry, he had taken a walk in order not to go over to Privet Drive and hurt the Dursleys!

Harry smiled as he remembered what had happened then; Harry had gone through such an emotional rollercoaster in a short time that he had broken into tears in relief. The professor had awkwardly patted him on the back and _Accio_-ed a Calming Draught, which Harry had gratefully swallowed.

That evening, Severus Snape had helped one Harry Potter with his holiday homework, checking for spelling and accuracy and handing Harry some books that supplemented his readings. When Harry was done, Snape had pronounced the results adequate – which Harry was learning was high praise from Severus Snape.

Harry only had one more essay to write and, after last evening's tutelage, he felt that he could do an 'adequate'job. Smiling he tossed off his covers and, after putting some slippers on his feet and pulling on a dressing gown, he sat at his desk and began to write his potions essay.

Two hours later, Severus had cracked open the door to wake Harry up and was surprised to see the student industriously working. He knocked gently on the wood to gain his ward's attention. The messy hair turned toward him with a grin.

"Professor! I'm almost done with your essay. Just give me fifteen more minutes? I really want to finish it – it is Wednesday, and you said…"

"To have your homework done by Wednesday; yes, I believe I did say that." He stood there for a moment, taking in the picture of this happy child in his quarters. "Alright, fifteen minutes and then I want you washed, dressed and ready to go visit the solicitor to fill out the paperwork. We have a very busy day ahead of us!"

Harry grinned at him and turned back to his parchment. Severus took one more indulgent look at the boy, then turned back to order some breakfast from the kitchens.

Harry was as good as his word and had handed his guardian the finished essay before sliding into his seat at the little table and piling eggs, bacon, and tomatoes onto his plate. Severus sipped his coffee as he perused the essay, summoning a red quill from his desk. Harry watched nervously as Severus made several marks on his work. He had expected not to have this draft accepted, and really hoped the marks weren't too bad.

"Well, Harry," Snape finally said, letting the parchment roll back up with a snap, "you have definitely improved. Most of my corrections were spelling and grammar mistakes. Fix those and you will have a quite adequate composition." He cast a warming spell on the rest of his coffee and began sipping again.

Harry sighed with relief. "Thank you, sir! Your explanation last night really helped me understand the questions you were asking." He shovelled the last forkful into his mouth and washed it down with one more gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"Then grab a set of robes and we'll head up to Professor McGonagall's office. We are meeting the solicitor there."

Harry headed back to his room to set the parchment scroll on his desk and took a new set of robes out of the closet, pulling them on as he met the professor at the portrait hole. Severus set the pace and Harry followed closely behind as they walked out of the dungeons and up to the second floor where the Deputy Headmistresses offices were. Madam Pomfrey was already there waiting for them along with a slight man who introduced himself as Aldus Bennington.

Mr Bennington took the seat behind the desk and Harry sat between the other two adults in front of the piece of massive oak furniture.

"Mr Snape, I believe we are here to transfer guardianship of Harry Potter from his aunt and uncle to yourself. Do you have the requested documentation showing just cause for this transfer?"

"I do, it is right here in this folder." Snape handed the little man the manila folder that documented Harry's injuries and signs of abuse in medical terminology. Bennington took some minutes to read the file, tsking to himself periodically.

"Oh, my… yes, yes… dear me… how horrible!" He finally turned to Harry. "Do you agree to this change in circumstances, son?"

Harry was annoyed, he didn't like this adult and felt the man was far too interested in Harry's file, and he hated anyone calling him 'son' when they weren't even related; but he wanted this change to go through so he answered. "Yes, sir."

"And everything that is documented here is true?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered warily. How could they falsify the wand readings?

The solicitor nodded to himself before reaching into his satchel and pulling out a large stack of paperwork. "Then all we need to do is fill out this application… and oh." He stared at Severus when Snape had pulled a similar stack out of _his_ satchel that Harry hadn't seen previously.

"I believe you will find it all in order. I had your office owl me the forms last week in anticipation of Harry accepting me as his new guardian. We are trying to make this happen as quickly as possible. The only thing we need to complete is Harry's signature and Harry taking the guardianship potion, which I just happen to have right here," Snape said as he set the pile on the desk in front of the slight man and pulled a small blue bottle from his robes, setting that down on the desk as well. Harry had to try very hard to contain his giggles at the look on the Solicitor's face, which was made even harder when Snape looked over at the boy, raising an eyebrow in pure Snape humour causing Pomfrey to snort to herself.

"Why, yes of course – Sandy should have told me she had owled the papers over to you. This makes things much easier, much easier indeed. Well, son, just sign here… that's right. And now your Medi-witch will administer the potion…" Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey opened the bottle, using her wand to gather two drops of blood from the Professor and himself and letting them fall into the neck of the bottle. She recapped the bottle and swirled it in her hand five times to the right and then five to the left before uncapping it again and handing it to Snape.

Severus peered into the bottle and sniffed before declaring the potion correct and handing the flask back to the Medi-witch. She conjured two small glasses and poured even amounts of the potion into the cups until the bottle was drained. Handing one cup to Snape and the other to Harry, she cast a warding ring around them and stepped away from the glowing spell that encircled the teacher and student.

"At the count of three, you two, I want you to both drink the potion – all of it!" she advised. "One… two… three!"

Harry and Severus drained the glasses and they both shuddered as the taste and the magical bonding hit their systems. Neither of them noticed the cups falling from their hands as they watched the spell that surrounded them coalesce into a purple haze that swirled rapidly before narrowing into a ribbon of power that licked at their magic, almost tickling them. Harry loved the feeling of warmth and contentment that the ribbon induced in him and he looked up into Snape's face seeing the same emotions registering there as well. The purple ribbon wrapped tightly around them, then contracted through them until it became a single bright beam of light that connected them at their midsections before it flared once and dissipated.

Although they could no longer see the magic bonding them together into guardian and guarded, they could feel the bond pulsing beneath their skin; a subtle reminder of the change they had each accepted.

In a burst of enthusiasm, Harry took the one step forward that brought him to Severus and he wrapped his arms tightly around the older man, burying his face into the now familiar robes and their comforting smells of potion ingredients.

Severus was stunned for a moment, but he could feel the acceptance that exuded from Harry and he completed the embrace by bringing his own arms around the boy, bending his head down to rest his chin on top of Harry's head. He breathed in the scent of freshly washed hair, and the soap that Harry used, revelling in the feelings of protectiveness that he now felt for the child. He gave one more squeeze to Harry before stepping back and they turned towards the solicitor.

"Excellent, the bond is perfect and shall be in effect until Harry comes of age. At that point you can choose to extend it to a lifelong family bond or dissolve it and go your separate ways. So, if that is all, gentlemen and Madam, I shall take my leave and head back to the ministry to file these papers." He stuffed the folders back into his case and grabbing his cloak and hat, followed Pomfrey out the door.

Harry stared up at his professor. "Is this what every child feels when they are with people who care about them?" he asked, awestruck at the feelings that permeated his small body.

Severus nodded his head. While he had never felt this type of bond with his father, he had experienced it with his mother and - for a while - with Lily. "Yes, Harry, they do. Do you not remember it with your parents?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really… I sometimes dream of them, or at least I think it is them, but the only memory I really have is of a green light. I used to think it was the car crash that my aunt said had killed my parents, but now I know it is when He came and killed them."

Severus gathered Harry to his side, letting the boy quietly hold onto him as they headed back to the dungeons. Several students, on their way to a late breakfast, were astonished to see their stern professor comforting his supposedly most hated pupil, walking said student down to the dungeons. Their eyes would have truly bugged out a few minutes later if they had seen this professor sitting in his most comfortable chair in his quarters with this same child ensconced on his lap, leaning into this man and sighing contentedly while the adult periodically rubbed his hand up and down the child's back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Minerva, I need your help!"

"Severus?" the witch called as she walked to the floo in her niece's house. "It's Christmas Eve, lad, what do you need my help for?"

"Can you step over for a little bit? It's about Harry."

"Och, aye – give me ten and I'll be right there," she agreed. True to her word she stepped through the Floo connection into Severus' sitting room ten minutes later.

"Well, Severus, this is wonderful!" she said as she surveyed the sitting room that had been transformed by a well-decorated Christmas tree that twinkled nearly as much as Dumbledore's eyes, and other holiday decorations scattered around the room. "I haven't seen these rooms this festive since Slughorn used to occupy them. The parties he used to throw…" she reminisced.

"Yes, yes, I remember them well, too. Minerva, I called you because I need your help in what to get Harry for Christmas! I want to get him something special, but I got no hints whatsoever from him when we were out shopping this afternoon. He was more interested in picking out presents for his friends. Can I get you some tea?" He finally remembered to ask his colleague as they sat on the settee.

"Thank you, Severus, a cuppa would be welcome," she agreed as he conjured an old-fashioned china tea set and set to pour out. She let the hot beverage warm her up before she answered his question.

"Honestly, Severus, I don't think you would need to get Harry anything. You've given so much this week, as it is: a new guardianship, a new home, an adult he can trust, new clothes…"

"Oh, that reminds me – I told him the clothes came from you as an early Christmas present, so don't act surprised when he thanks you next week," he stated, grinning cheekily at her.

"Severus Snape, you sneaky snake!" she chided, although the chortle at the end belied her sentiment.

"Why thank you, I resemble that comment!" He nodded at her. "So, you can see my predicament," he continued. "What to get for Harry."

"Well, I do have one idea…" she said thoughtfully.

"Divulge, you old tabby." He received a slap on his knee for that comment, but she told him anyway.

* * *

"Harry? Harry, time to get up!" Severus called from the doorway. A tousled head appeared outside the bed-drapes, yawning widely. "It's Christmas, don't you want to open your presents? There are quite a number of them under the tree with your name on them…" A pyjamaed streak went by his waist faster than he could say Quidditch, and he turned around to find Harry crouched on the floor staring at the mound of colourful boxes under the fir tree.

They spent the next hour opening gifts, tasting the fudge that the Weasley's had sent, rifling through the huge defense book Hermione had sent, which Severus had declared an excellent addition to Harry's growing library. Mrs Weasley had sent another sweater, which Harry gleefully pulled on over his pyjama top before diving into the next box.

Severus had also received presents: an annual bottle of Ogden's from Dumbledore, Shortbread from McGonagall, Filius always sent by a box of Goblin made treats that only he could obtain from his distant relations, and which Severus was secretly addicted to. Hagrid had sent by a box of his rock cakes – which he and Harry took one look at before vanishing – as well as a wooden divided box filled with rare potions ingredients from the magical denizens of the woods. This Severus set aside reverently after peering into the separate compartments.

Finally all the presents under the tree were opened and Severus _Accio_-ed one last package from his bedroom, which he handed to Harry.

"You didn't need to get me anything…" Harry started, but Severus shushed him.

"I wanted to. Open it up, child."

Harry slowly unwrapped the present, a silver box with a doe etched on top of it. Looking at his guardian for permission, he lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was a stack of photos – Muggle and Wizarding – of his mum. Some of them had a much younger Snape in them.

"Remember I told you I knew your mother before we ever came to Hogwarts? Well these are copies of the pictures I had of her from the time we were little, until we left school. I thought you would like to have them to add to your photo album."

Harry stared into the box for a moment, too stunned to say anything – but his gratefulness pulsed along their bond, and Severus scarcely had a second to prepare himself before his lap was full of twelve-year old boy hugging him and thanking him over and over.

Severus knew he had found the right present for his first Christmas with his new adopted son and he hugged Harry back.

"You're welcome, Son, you're welcome," he murmured into the messy hair. And the pulse of love at those words was enough for both of them.

**Fin.**


End file.
